New Year's Magic
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: It's that time of year again, and Rouge is throwing her annual NYE party to ring in the New Year. It's early hours in the morning when Sonic and Amy decide to pull out of party mode and head on home. It's a long way back to Sonic's, so Amy invites him to crash with her, but are they really going to go to sleep? One-Shot. Read A/N.


**Hello again, everyone!**

 **So this here is my newest piece, 'New Year's Magic'. It is also my very first ever M rated fanfic story because it contains: sexual references (lemon/lime) and alcohol use. I think they are the things you have to rate M, well I know the first one is anyway! I've never written something like this before so I thought it wouldn't hurt to try it out, bare with me! This will only be a one-shot just to see how I go writing something like this! Be sure to read and review, enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

The evening of the last day of the year and the gang are excitedly getting ready for Rouge's annual party. The girls had helped set up the ivory bat's beautiful, small town home earlier that day before headed their separate ways to get themselves dressed up for a night of fun. It was somewhere around seven o'clock when the gang slowly started showing up, along with some other friends they knew.

'Hey guys! You look amazing!' Rouge smiled as she welcomed Manic and Sonia in.

'Thanks, Rouge! You're looking flawless.' Sonia smiled as she embraced her friend.

'Place looks sweet!' Manic exclaimed as he looked around at her vibrantly decorated house.

'Thanks doll. Knuckles is over by the drinks talking to some friends of mine, go and join him!' the ivory bat smiled as she usher Sonia in.

Rouge and Sonia walked slowly behind Manic as he made his way towards Knuckles and two other guys Rouge knew. Both Manic and Knuckles were dress in strapping sports jackets, while Rouge was wearing a slinky, black dress that accented her features and matched her ebony pumps. Sonia was wearing a lacy, white long sleeved crop top that matched her long skirt with a large slit up the side and white gladiator flats.

'Sonia, these are two girlfriends of mine from the city, Scarlett and Monique.' Rouge announced proudly as she introduced the magenta hedgehog to the girls.

'It's so lovely to meet you, Sonia! Rouge tells us all about you and the others all the time!' Scarlett, a light grey bat, exclaimed as she stood up from a lounge to embrace her.

'It's about time we got to meet you all! Although, it feels as though we already know you!' Monique, a light brown vixen, giggled as she hugged Sonia.

'It's great to meet you guys too! The others should be here soon.' Sonia smiled.

As if on que, the door knocked a few times, causing Rouge to walked away and head for her front door. She opened it to reveal most of her friends, teammates and self-appointed family. Sonic, Silver and Shadow all walked through and embraced the ivory bat in quick group hug before headed for the drinks, all looking dashing in their own sports jackets. While Amy, Blaze and Tikal stopped to properly greet Rouge and let her usher them towards the other girls.

'You look fabulous, Rouge!' Amy exclaimed as they walked towards a lounge. The fuchsia hedgehog was fashioning a stunning dark pink maxi dress that hugged at her curves and was lit up with dazzling gems, which Rouge was quick to compliment her on.

'We did a great job of decorating the place! If I do say so.' Tikal giggled as she straightened out her gorgeous, red sequined dress that hugged at her chest and flared out from her hips down to her knees, black heels to top it off.

'Not that anyone else but us girls would notice.' Blaze rolled her eyes, he little bit of classy make-up accenting her orbs. Her high-waisted black jeans, matching platforms and a dark grape coloured crop top made her look completely flawless.

'Be sure to get yourself a drink and-' Rouge cut herself off when she heard the door again, making her way towards it slowly. 'And introduce yourselves to my girlfriends that Sonia is talking to!'

'Happy New Year!' Tails and Cosmo exclaimed in sync as they brought the ivory bat in for a group hug and stepped inside.

'Well, aren't you two just the couple of the night?' Rouge gushed as she looked them up and down, causing them to blush.

'Get out of it, Rouge.' Tails smirked, wearing a black sports jacket and matching tie.

'The boys are over there.' Rouge gestured to the guys before latching onto Cosmo. 'You? Come with me. You look amazing!'

'Really? The dress is new, I wasn't really sure if it would look any good.' Cosmo said as she looked down at her outfit. A tight fitting long-sleeved dress that came to her knees, completely sequined and started a bright green at the top and faded to white down the bottom with matching, sparkled shoes.

'It's so you!' Rouge gushed before hearing the door again.

'Go get it, I'll catch up with you!' Cosmo smiled.

Rouge nodded, expecting this to be one of the last times she would have to run back to the door considering almost everyone was here. When she opened it, she discovered that now everyone had finally arrived. Cream and The Chaotix greeted her before stepping aside to reveal two familiar faces.

'We ran into these two who said they were looking for your place so we told them to tag along.' Vector announced proudly, gesturing to a red male hedgehog and a peach female hedgehog.

'Daphne! Ashton! I was getting worried! All of you come on in!' Rouge smiled.

As with the others she ushered The Chaotix and Ashton towards the drinks table with the rest of the guys and guided Cream and Daphne towards the girls. Cream was looking very mature tonight, even wearing a little mascara to highlight her beautiful, brown eyes. She wore a beautiful strapless, orange cocktail dress white sandals, something Rouge was very proud of.

'So everyone's here now, right, sweetie?' Daphne cocked a brow at Rouge, her own slinky, navy blue dress surrounding her.

'Yes, thank Chaos.' Rouge smiled.

'Now we can have some real fun!' Cream exclaimed causing the girls to cheer.

.

'So how do you guys know Rouge?' Espio asked the new-comers.

'Well, both Daphne and I work with her and Shadow here on occasion.' Ashton smiled as he looked over at his girlfriend before taking a swig of his drink.

'My girlfriend, Scarlett works with her from time to time too which is how I got introduced.' Scott, a midnight coloured bat, added.

'I guess I've known Rouge for a long time now and I introduced her to Monique and now they work together.' Cameron, a dark brown fox, informed them.

'Cool!' Silver exclaimed as he clinked glasses with the dark brown fox.

'So you guys don't work with her often?' Knuckles cocked a brow before taking a sip of his own drink.

'I sense a green monster.' Charmy chuckled, earning him a dirty glare from the fiery echidna.

'They work with us from time to time but nothing to get worried about, Knucklehead.' Shadow smirked, causing the boys to laugh.

'I wouldn't be too worried, Knuckles. Rouge talks about you every chance she gets.' Ashton smiled.

'Is that so?' Knuckles asked.

'Oh, we're in for a good night.' Sonic laughed, causing Tails and Manic to join him.

.

It couldn't have been a better night for New Year's Eve! The weather was perfect, leading everyone out to Rouge's back deck to enjoy the warm breeze, the music was blaring all the best and latest hits and they all had a drink in hand after a good feed. Sonia and Cream were on a coffee table, dancing their lives away while Tikal, Amy and Daphne cheered them on from the ground.

Rouge was being swirled around her back deck by a certain red echidna, both who had had too much to drink to be dancing. Tails and Cosmo were out there with them, swirling around as partners, laughing and giggling at absolutely nothing, along with Scott and Scarlett, as well as Cameron and Monique. The four duets continued to bump into one another and laugh.

Ashton, Vector, Espio and Manic were taking shots before Ashton stepped away to pull his woman into a dance, inviting Silver into the drinking contest and Blaze to cheer on Cream and Sonia. As Charmy indulged at the food table, Shadow and Sonic were standing off to the sides, having a drink and watching on at the table dancing of Sonic's sister and the baby/most drunk of the group.

'You should tell her tonight.' Shadow smirked, smiling a lot in his tipsy state.

'Tell who what now?' Sonic cocked a brow through a smile.

'Amy. Isn't there some tradition that at midnight on New Year's Eve you have to kiss someone? You should do that then tell her!' Shadow exclaimed excitedly over the music.

'No, you're crazy!' Sonic exclaimed back excitedly, knowing what he meant.

'Yes, yes! If you do it, I'll do it too!' Shadow suggested.

'To Amy?'

'No, you idiot. To Tikal! I'll tell her how I feel about her if you tell Amy how you feel!'

'I knew you liked her!' Sonic pointed at the ebony hedgehog.

'Shhhhh! It's a secret!' Shadow shooshed his doppelganger, a finger covering his mouth.

'Oh, ok, ok! But first, we need to get sober. So let's put these down.' Sonic chuckled as he took his and Shadow's drinks and put them on the drink table.

The two tipsy hedgehogs made their way further into the room and took Tikal and Amy into their arms and began dancing, making the girls laugh as they dipped them in time with the music. Sonia and Cream jumped off the coffee table together as the couples from the deck came back in to dance with the others as it began to near midnight. Rouge smiled up at Knuckles before catching a glimpse at the clock.

'Chaos! Everyone! It's almost midnight! Are you ready?' Rouge announced.

'Wait, wait, wait.' Manic chuckled as he threw party poppers to everyone.

'Ready!' Cream giggled as she readied her popper.

'Ok, here comes the countdown!' Charmy exclaimed.

'TEN, NINE!' Monique, Scarlett and Daphne clung to their boyfriends' as they called all out the count down.

'EIGHT, SEVEN!' Sonia picked up her glass and raised it alongside Vector and Espio, prepared to drink.

'SIX, FIVE!' Silver passed Blaze a shot and they did one together half way through the countdown.

'FOUR, THREE!' Tails and Cosmo held their party poppers at the ready, smiling at one another as Knuckles pulled Rouge in ready for midnight to strike.

'TWO, ONE!' Sonic pulled Amy into his side and Shadow brought Tikal in to face him abruptly.

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

Cameron, Ashton and Scott were quick to pull in their beautiful girlfriends for a New Year kiss as Sonia, Vector and Espio downed a full glass of wine each. Silver and Blaze finished sucking on a lime each before they quickly pulled each other into a tight embrace and a quick kiss. Tails and Cosmo burst their party poppers before the kitsune picked her up and spun her around in a tight embrace.

Shadow, now far more sober than before, nervously went in for a kiss with the peach echidna. She smiled and quickly reciprocated before tugging on his quills. Sonic was much the same, now more sober and feeling a rush of nerves swim over him as he leant in with a deceiving smile on his face. To no surprise , Amy closed the gap quicker than either of them were ready for, sealing in the new year.

* * *

'Thanks so much for having us, Rouge.' Tails smiled, Cream's arm draped over his right shoulder.

'Anytime, doll. Please know you're welcome to crash here?' Rouge offered again.

'Thank you, but I think we best be getting this one home and asleep before Vanilla knows what went on!' Cosmo giggled, her left shoulder hold up the intoxicated rabbit.

'I told you guys I'm totally fine.' Cream insisted.

'Why couldn't she just stay little? I still can't believe she's almost a grown up.' Knuckles chuckled.

'Yeah, almost. Hence why we need to get her to bed!' Tails laughed.

'Night guys, Happy New Year!' Cosmo smiled before they left at 2am.

The ivory bat closed her front door and headed back into the party to see Amy picking up her purse. She cocked a brow before noticing Sonic over with some of the guys, appearing to say his goodbyes. It's only a few hours after midnight? She thought they of anyone would be the last to fall out of the party. She shrugged to herself before making her way over to the fuchsia hedgehog.

'You ok, girl?' Rouge asked.

'Yeah, I think I'm going to head out. Gotta know when enough's enough, right?' Amy giggled.

'Fair enough, but are you sure you're ok to get home alone?'

'Oh, I'm fine. Sonic is headed home too, so he offered to walk me.'

'Great! Well, I'll catch up with you both in the morning.' Rouge smiled.

'With who?' Sonic asked as he came into the conversation.

'You, silly. You ready to go?' Amy rolled her eyes through a smile.

'Sure! Thanks for having us, Rouge. It was a blast!' Sonic smiled.

'Anytime, guys. See you tomorrow!' Rouge exclaimed as she walked them out the door.

.

It would have been somewhere around half past two when Sonic and Amy finally made it back to her Knothole cottage home, having said that, it was a miracle they did make it back. Neither of them were drunk anymore, thank Chaos, but they were both back in the giggly, tipsy stage. Amy lift up her front door mat and pulled out the key before unlocking the door letting them both walk through and collapse on her living room couch.

'What a great night!' Sonic exclaimed.

'You said it, that Rouge sure knows how to party.' Amy giggled.

'You girls did a great job of setting up the place, you know.' Sonic smiled as he turned to look at her.

'Thanks, but I feel sorry for Rouge and whoever crashes there tonight. They'll been cleaning up the mess tomorrow!' Amy snickered, causing Sonic to laugh.

'You look really beautiful tonight, Ames.' Sonic confessed after a minute of comfortable silence.

'How drunk are you?' Amy cocked a brow at him.

'How much wood could a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood?' Sonic stated flawlessly.

'As much wood as a woodchuck could chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood.' Amy shot back, just as well.

'It looks like we're both fine then.' Sonic smiled.

'I guess so, and you looked pretty great tonight too. You should dress up more often.' Amy smiled, stroking his jacket.

Sonic chuckled to himself as he allowed the bubble gum beauty to play with his jacket for a second before dropping her hand back into her lap. If he was honest with himself, he kind of wish she hadn't dropped her hand so soon. He smiled at her with his regular, dashing smile, to which she reciprocated and blushed before she caught a glimpse of time. 2:37am.

'Wow, it's late. Or early? Anyway, you can crash here tonight. No point walking the rest of the way to your house.' Amy told him more so than offered.

'It's ok, Ames, I don't want to be a pest.' Sonic blushed a little.

'Don't be silly? It saves you waking up Tails and Cosmo when you walk in. Besides, I'm going to need help getting up the stairs. My feet are killing me!' Amy whined as she took off her shoes.

'Why do girls wear those things?' Sonic cocked a brow at the shoes in her hands as he scooped her up bridal style.

'I ask myself the same thing every time I wear them, without fail.' She giggled.

Sonic laughed with her as he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. He pushed the door open more with his foot before walking through and placing her petite frame on the double bed before he jumped on it after. The both began to laugh as he rolled over to lay next to her, his hand propping his head up while she lay on her side to face him.

'You know, that was some kiss when it struck midnight.' Amy said bashfully, barely above a whisper.

'Eh.' Sonic shrugged, a cocky smirk plastered across his face.

''Eh'? That's all you've got to say is, 'eh'?' Amy questioned with wide eyes.

'I think you could kiss better than that.'

'Oh, really? Is that so?' Amy questioned dramatically as she sat up.

'You heard me. But, hey, that's because you hadn't been kissing the right guy… until now.' Sonic said with a genuine smile.

She wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline rush from the party, or the New Year ringing in, but she couldn't work out what was making Sonic say all of these things? He was thinking straight, which they'd already proved, and it both scared and excited her all at once. If it weren't for darkness, he would've been able to see her entire face turn red with a dark blush.

She couldn't help but bite her lip in order to contain her growing grin, which made Sonic smile as he looking into her glowing orbs. They stared at one another intently before the sapphire hero cupped her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb before slowly bringing her in for a gentle yet passionate kiss. He slowly played with her lips, taking time to feel it all completely before bringing it in deeper.

He gradually shifted their weight so she lay mostly underneath him before his hands made their way from her face and down her back as he pulled her in closer to his body. He held onto her hips firmly as if he were to let go, he'd lose her completely. Amy couldn't help but smile at his touch, able to feel him smile back within the kiss as he pulled back to nip at her lips before making his way along her cheeks and down to her neck.

The fuchsia hedgehog felt his lips on the fur on her neck, making her moan involuntarily, causing Sonic to start kissing harder and pulling her even closer. Her breaths began to come out shaky, mixed with nerves, excitement, passion and happiness. The cobalt blur continued pecking down to her shoulders before making his way back up to her lips, slowly breaking away so he could look into her eyes again.

'You're so beautiful, Amy Rose.' Sonic whispered.

'Really?' Amy asked.

'I wish you could see what everyone else sees. I've always thought you were gorgeous, Ames, I was just nervous I guess.'

'So, why now?'

'Perfect time to knock out the New Year's resolution.' Sonic blushed.

'What resolution?' Amy tilted her head.

'Telling you I'm in love with you.'

'Oh, Sonic.' Amy smiled before pulling him back into her.

They continued to kiss, right there on Amy's bed in the moonlight, as Amy ran her fingers through the fur on Sonic's chest, feeling his muscles tense under her touch before she slowly pulled his tie apart and through it on the ground. She made her way up to his shoulders, grabbing his jacket to slowly take it off as his hands made their way around her back, tugging at the strings and undoing the dress before he pulled it down her chest, her hips and over her feet, exposing merely her underwear.

They continued to kiss, right there on Amy's bed in the moonlight, as Amy ran her fingers through the fur on Sonic's chest, feeling his muscles tense under her touch before she slowly pulled his tie apart and through it on the ground. She made her way up to his shoulders, grabbing his jacket to slowly take it off as his hands made their way around her back, tugging at the strings and undoing the dress before he pulled it down her chest, her hips and over her feet, exposing merely her underwear.

He moved around to kiss her cheeks as his hands made their way up to her exposed chest, causing both of their breaths to hitch in their throats before they steadied again. He gently started massaging her left breast with his right hand as his left traced her thighs. Amy began to pant louder, her moans becoming more frequent that made Sonic's ears ring with glory. The more he heard, the faster he felt what he swore all the blood in his body rush to between his legs. Amy quickly felt something rise and poke her in the leg, making her smile, feeling her love's hard and large member feel up against her inner thigh.

Sonic blushed, knowing why she was smiling before removing his hands and tracing them down her arms before holding her hands, moving them up above her head, placing them there as if to tell her to keep them there before tracing back down her arms. He pulled her in close by her hips with one hand, letting her feel his hardened member even further while his other hand slowly made its way down to her underwear. Amy gasped at his touch, feeling a sudden dampness grow between her legs.

Sonic traced around the lacy underwear, trying to get them off but struggled. He wasn't exactly skilled nor experienced in this area, so in the heat of the moment he completely ripped them off and threw them on the ground before moving his hand back to her wet flower, feeling it begin to pulsate and exude her sweet scents. He began to rub between her legs, finding the sensitive spots fast, knowing from her heavy breathing and strong pulls on his quills as he moved back to kiss her lips and down her neck.

He began making circular motion on her clitoris, making her back arch sharply and her hands grip the blankets as she bit her lip trying to stop herself from making too much noise. Sonic smiled in the crook of her neck before he began fingering her, feeling her tight walls wrap around his two fingers. Amy tried to speak, tell him how much he was doing a good job and how much she loved him, but only came out with moans and involuntary noises.

He felt her walls tighten even more so than before around his fingers, knowing she was about to hit her climax before looking up to see her eyes were squeezed shut. He quickly pulled his fingers out and before taking his muzzle down to her lady area and began to kiss it gently before sticking his tongue in and swirling it around the same way he'd done with his fingers, causing Amy to scream out his name.

'S-S-Sonic!' Amy cried out as she felt her climax hit like a ton of bricks.

He teased her for another few seconds with his fingers after pulling his muzzle away from between her legs, lapping up her juices with his fingers before sitting up in front of her with his hard member on display. Amy's legs shook violently beneath him from exhaustion and pleasure, breathing heavily with a smile on her face.

'O-Ok. Y-Your turn.' Amy panted as she sat up and pulled Sonic in, kissing his cheeks and neck as she shifted their weight, laying him down so she would be mostly on top of him.

The fuchsia hedgehog didn't waste much time, not wanting to tease him considering he had already waited long enough. She trace her hands down his chest and to his thighs, causing him to grunt deeply as his member stick up even further before she slowly made her way down onto it with her mouth, sucking it slowly and lacing her tongue around it. She gripped his hips firmly as she began to pick up the pace, causing her hero's back to arch and fighting off the urge to tug at her hair.

'Argh, A-Ames. U-Uh, oh, Chaos!' Sonic cried out as she began sucking stronger and faster.

'Holy shit, A-Amy! I-I'm going to…' Sonic screamed, trailing off as she pulled away and allowed him to climax, cumming over both of their legs.

They both panted vigorously before Amy collapsed on the bed next to him, cradling herself into his chest before he laced an arm around her shoulders as their chests continued to fall and rise harshly. They both couldn't believe it was actually happening, with each other. As Amy's breath began to regulate, she laced her fingers through the lush fur on her man's chest, stroking his lean muscles as his breath began to slow.

'Sonic?' Amy whispered.

'Yeah?' Sonic turned to her.

'Can I ask you something?'

'Of course.'

'Have you ever, well… have you ever done-'

'Anything?' Sonic cut her off.

'Well, yeah.' Amy blushed.

'No. Is it obvious?' The cobalt hero blushed furiously.

'No,' Amy giggled, 'Actually, you seem experienced. Hence, why I asked.'

'Really? Thank Chaos, because I wasn't sure if you were in pain or not.' Sonic chuckled. 'I guess you haven't done anything like this before either?'

'No. Did I do ok?' Amy looked up at him.

'Better than ok.' Sonic smiled down at her before nuzzling her cheek.

'I love you, Ames. I don't want to use you, ever, but… I want you.' Sonic whispered, breaking a comfortable silence as he nuzzled into her neck.

Amy moaned a little through a giggle as she thought about what was about to happen, nervously and excitedly. She took in a deep breath before she leaned over to her bed side table, opened the draw and pulled out protection for Sonic. Sonic took it gladly before realising Amy already had some, causing him to give her a suspicious look. She smiled and explained she only had them after a gag gift from Rouge. Who knew they would come in handy, though?

Sonic smiled before quickly putting on the condom, trying to get past the awkward moment as fast as possible before throwing the wrapping on the ground and pulling Amy back in for a passionate kiss, shifting their weight so he laid on top of her. He pulled away from her a little looking into her eyes to check one more time she was ok with it, to which she simply nodded.

'I love you.' She whispered.

'If you want me to stop, just-'

'Sonic, I trust you. I'll be fine.' Amy cut him off as she played with his quills.

Sonic nodded with a nervous smile, but still unable to hide his excitement. He swooped in and began kissing her neck passionately before making his way up to her lips, able to keep her quiet while he entered her. He began slowly, easing his way in as he tried to block out Amy's painful wince's after she insisted he keep going. He made it all the way into her tight opening and began pumping slowly and firmly, causing Amy to hiss in pain and dig her mails into his back.

He tried not to hurt her but he didn't quite know how. He started to pick up the pace after her painful moans began to subside and replaced with pleasurable whines. He pulled her in closer by her hips, causing her to wrap her legs around his as he began to pump faster and faster as she kissed him fervently, wanting, needing, lovingly. She let out a loud, shaky sigh before Sonic switched their positions without taking himself out of her, making her straddle him and be the one to ride him.

'O-Oh, S-Sonic.' Amy moaned as she pulled at the fur on his chest.

'Argh, A-Ames. You l-look so good.' Sonic moaned back, stoking the sides of her thighs and her butt.

She pushed herself further onto him, causing him to cry out and grip her almost uncomfortably tight. She moved her hips faster and faster, feeling her own climax coming on and trying to hit it at the same time he was going to. He sat up a little so he could caress her breasts for a second before wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her lips into his before he began giving her a hickey. He knew he was growing closer and closer to his climax, and he could feel Amy's vagina tightening around him, almost about to hit her own.

'Chaos, Amy!' Sonic screamed as he hit his climax.

'S-Sonic!' Amy cried out as she hit her own before she collapsed on him.

They panted heavily in sync before they looked into each other's eyes and chuckled a little, sharing a kiss before Amy rolled off him, feeling him come out of her as she feel to his side. He pulled the blankets over the both of them, feeling the breeze pick up and come through the window before Amy curled up into his chest again, allowing Sonic to pull her into him before kissing her forehead.

'You were right, that was better than midnight.' Amy joked, causing Sonic to laugh.

'Are you ok?' Sonic smiled down at her, worried she might still be in pain.

'I'm better than ok.' Amy grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

'Thank Chaos.' Sonic sighed in relief.

'Will you stay here tonight?' Amy asked.

'Of course.'

'I love you, Sonic.'

'I love you too, Ames.'

* * *

Amy woke up to the sun shining in through her bedroom window, still in Sonic's arms with her back to her bedroom door. She tossed a little as she opened her eyes and adjusted to the light before looking up at the charming, muscular blue hedgehog. He took in a deep breath as he tossed smiled, not having opened his eyes yet, able to sense Amy looking at him.

'Good morning.' He smiled.

'Morning.' She blushed as she nuzzled into him.

'How are you feeling this morning?' Sonic asked as his eyes adjusted to the light.

'Great…' Amy sighed.

'Looks even better than that?' A voice came from the bedroom door, causing the two hedgehogs to jump.

Both of their eyes widened in shock as they rolled over to see Rouge and Knuckles standing inside the door with Silver and a very hungover Cream just behind them. Cream had as much of a smile as she could muster without giving herself more of a headache than she already had, leaning up against Silver who was chuckling alongside Knuckles. Rouge walked further in as she dodged Sonic's tie and jacket then Amy's dress and shoes before picking up a ripped pair of laced panties.

'You know when I said I was coming to see you this morning, I didn't expect you to be dressed up or anything but I hoped you would at least be _dressed_.' Rouge winked before throwing the panties across the room.

'I hope all four of you have _severe_ hangovers.' Sonic blushed as Amy hid under the blankets.

'Check.' Cream whined.

'I love you all but you could have knocked.' Amy mumbled from under the doona.

'We did, no one answered, we got worried.' Silver shrugged.

'Clearly we didn't need to be.' Knuckles smirked.

'We're all going to lunch in the city today, we'll be back to get you both at midday.' Rouge informed them.

'If I were you guys I'd put some clothes on before then… And drink more water than I did.' Cream sighed as she massaged her temples.

'We need to get you fixed up.' Silver chuckled as he led her out the door.

'See you in a few hours, guys!' Knuckles laughed dramatically as he took Rouge's hand as they walked out with the other two.

Amy came out from under the covers when she heard her friends walking out her front door before looking up to Sonic with a goofy smile. They both smiled in silence for a second before bursting into hysterics, knowing they were never going to live that conversation down. They quickly calmed down before Sonic pulled her in for a loving kiss, pulling away to tell her he loved her again and how much he had a good night. Amy smiled, exchanging the gesture before leaning over, picking up her hero's jacket and tossing it at him.

'Get dressed, babe. We have a long day ahead!' Amy giggled before pecking his cheeking and getting up to head for the bathroom.

* * *

 **Ok, so a little disappointed in myself actually? It's certainly not the best thing I've ever written but like I said, the first time I've ever written anything like this. Be sure to read and review, let me know what you all think. I hope you enjoyed it! Lots of love! xx**


End file.
